MAMA
by mochies
Summary: Anggaplah aku sebagai anak yang bejat di usiaku yang 16, karena aku menyukai ibu tiriku sendiri. "channie anak baik kan? tolong bantu mama"- baekhyun chanbaek,BL,incest,NC


Hai namaku park chanyeol umurku baru 15 tahun, dan aku mempunyai mama tiri dia sangat cantik, dan tentu dia sangat menyayangi ku.

Ayahku sibuk bekerja, jadi aku hanya berdua saja dengan mama tiriku. Jujur saja jika didepan mama aku akan berlaga jadi anak baik dan sok polos tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi mama sudah menganggapku seperti itu si anak baik yang polos.

Hari ini aku sedang libur, karena hari minggu dan ayahku masih berada dijepang. Mamaku itu sangat seksi tidak heran, jika ayahku menyukainya. Dia juga lemah lembut, aku pernah melihat ayah dan mama tiriku sedang bersetubuh di ruang tengah, tentu aku mengetahuinya dengan wifi dan juga laptop aku sering streaming film porno.

Aku sempat merekam kegiatan panas itu, dan aku sering menggunakan video mamaku untuk bermain solo.

Lekukan tubuh ibuku sangat seksi, tak heran ayahku tidak bisa menahan gairan untuk membobol lubang sempit ibu tiriku.

"Mama". Panggilku setengah mengantuk.

"Mama di dapur yeollie sayang". Suaranya merdu, semerdu ketika dia mendesah dibawah ayahku.

"Mama yeollie mau susu". Pintaku lagi,aku masih menggunakan piyama dengan rambut seperti singa.

"Sudah bangun sayang". Mamaku tersenyum seperti seorang bidadari, dan menciumku.

"Ayah belum pulang mah?". Tanyaku pada mama, yang sedang memasak. Lihat dia seperti menggodaku hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis milih ayah, dan paha mulusnya terlihat dengan jelas. Membuatku horny saja.

"Mama hari ini chanyeol akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota, bolehkah?". Tanya ku lagi, sambil memakam nasi goreng kimchi buatan ibu tiriku yang benar-benar enak.

"Tentu boleh, sayang". Mamaku tersenyum pada akhir kalimat, lalu mendudukan dirinya di sampingku dan mulai sarapan bersamaku.

Setelah mandi aku segera pergi keperpustakaan kota, untuk meminjam buku. Karena Ujian sudah dekat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menambah wawasanku.

"Mama, chanyeol pergi". Ucapku, berpamitan pada mama yang sedang duduk selonjor disofa, seksi sekali. Membuat penis kecilku berdiri.

Aku tebak mama tiriku, dengan badan yang seksi, berisi, dan lekukan tubuh yang sungguh menggoda, dan mulut kecilnya pasti dia tipe orang yang menyukai penis orang dewasa yang besar, ketimbang denganku yang masih kecil. Itu membuatku putus asa.

Biar aku ceritakan sedikit, aku pernah melihat ayahku sedang memperkosa mama tiriku didapur saat itu. Semenjak itu aku terobsesi ingin menyetubuhi ibu tiriku juga.

Anggap saja aku ini anak kecil yang bejat, tapi apa pedulinya. Jika keseharianmu terus di cekoki oleh sesuatu yang seksi dan membuat nafsu naik.

Sudahlah bercerita tentang mama tiriku, membuatku horny. Itu tidak baik. Ini masih diluar.

Ohh apa aku belum bercerita jika aku mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki? Yap adiku bernama jackson park, hasil dari ayah dan mama tiriku. Mama tiriku itu lelaki carrier. Aku sih senang-senang saja, toh rumah besar ini juga sangat sepi. Sekarang lumayan rame karena ada adik kecilku si jackson park, diumurnya baru lima tahu. Adik kecilku ini sungguh sangat menyayangi mamanya- baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Setengah hari di perpustakaan kota membuatku pusing, sebenarnya bersama teman juga. Bukannya belajar dan membaca buku disana malah hanya bercerita dengan suara bisik-bisik.

Aku memutuskan pulang, mungkin mamaku membutuhkan ku untuk mengasuh jackson.

"Chanyeol pulang". Ucapaku, lalu melepaskan sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak dekat pintu. Jika aku menaruh sembarang tentu mama tiriku akah marah, mama tiriku tipikal orang yang sangat mencintai kebersiha

"Channie hyung pulang, pasti dia kecapekan~~". Kata ibuku, sambil menggendong jackson, jackson sedang menyusu rupanya. Aku meneguk air liurku diam-diam.

"Mah~ apa yang satunya tidak sakit lagi?". Tanyaku, yang aku maksud adalah puttingnya yang sebelah kanan kadang membengkak karena, jackson tidak mau meminum susunya. " sebenarnya kadang sakit, tapi mama bisa mengatasinya kok". Ibu tiriku tersenyum hangat, lalu menuntun ku ke sofa ruang tengah.

"Sekarang channie mandi oke, mama sudah menyiapkan air panas". Aku bangkit dari sofa, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Anak pintar". Mamaku mengusap lembut pipiku lalu menciumnya, ah kenapa dipipi bukan dibibir

Beberapa menit kemudian aku selesai mandi, aku memutuskan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan bersama jackson mengajak adik kecilku berkeliling komplek menggunakan sepeda.

"Mah, biar jackson bersama ku saja". Mama tiriku selesai memandikan jackson, balita gembul itu sudah wangi.

Ini adalah kebiasaanku mengajak jakcson jalan-jalan saat sore hari.

"Hati-hati oke, mama akan menyiapkan makan malam. Jaga adikmu ya". Pinta mama sambil mengantarku ke depan, sepedaku sudah disiapkan oleh jung ahjussi.

Jadi aku mendudukan jackson didepan dan memegang bagian perutnya. "Chanyeolie, pergi ya mah". Mama membalas dengan lambaian tangan, dan tersenyum padaku.

Aku sampai terpesona melihatnya. "Jacksonie, jika aku menyukai ibumu bagaimana". Ucapku pada bocah lima tahun itu.

"Menyukai itu apa channie hyung~". Oh sungguh menggemaskan, tentu dia tidak tau maksudku.

"Sudahlah, mari jalan-jalan saja".

 **e)(o**

" oh anak-anak tampan ku, sudah pulang. Cepat sekali, tak seperti biasanya". Kata mama, dia mungkin baru selesai mandi terlihat dia yang masih memakai bathrobe, sungguh seksi.

"Tadi jacksonie menangis, karena haus". Aku menyerahkan jackson pada mama, lalu aku pergi keatas untuk menangani juniorku yang ereksi.

"Uhh anak mama yang tampan ini haus eoh". Samar-samar aku mendengar suara mama, kenapa seperti desahan suara itu.

Oh ayahku katanya pulang hari ini, sayang sekali aku tak bisa leluasa menikmati pemandangan erotis dengan bebas, ah aku tak bisa lagi mengintip mama yang sedang mandi, atau bermodusan ria kepada mama. Sialan!

Aku menyelesaian kegiatanku dengan cepat, karena mendengar ayahku pulang. Aku langsung turun kebawah dan melihat ayaku yang sedang melumat ganas bibir ranum lelaki yang lebih mungil- baekhyun.

"Nghhh changminn kita kekamar, ada anak-anak disini". Ibuku mendesah karena hanya lumatan basah ayahku saja. Iya dia ayahku park changmin, lelaki itu tampan tentu, tinggi dan sangat penyayang.

Mungkin mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang mengintip didepan kamar mereka, karena pintu kamar sedikit terbuka.

Kenapa ayahku ceroboh sekali sih.

"Merindukanku eum?". Tanya ayah ku pada mama tiri. Kulihat mama meresponnya dengan sangat agresiv dan mencium lagi bibir ayahku.

Tiba-tiba penisku berdiri dengan tegak, ah sialan sekali.

Entahlah sudah berapa gaya mereka ganti, seperti blowjob mamaku yang menakjubkan, dan saat mama tiriku menunggangi ayahku dengan sangat binal.

"Akhhh kau sempithh sekali baby" ayahku menggeram dengan buas, tak kusangka si tua itu masih kuat juga menggagahi baekhyun dengan beringas.

"Akhh ya sodok lebih dalam nghhh". Aku tak sanggup lagi mendengar desahan ibuku, lalu aku memilih pergi kekamar untuk tidur.

Esok paginya aku melihat lagi ayahku sedang menggenjot ibuku didapur, aku menunggu sampai mereka selesai melakukan kegiataanya.

"Anak ayah sudah rapi sekali". Goda ayahku, mama hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tentu saja, hari ini kan channie akan dilantik menjadi ketua osis disekolah". Jawabku dengan semangat.

"Benarkah? Selamat untuk jagoan ayah yang tampan ini. Kau ingin apa eum?". Tanya ayahku, sesekali aku melirik mama yang sedang menggendong jackson.

"Aku sedang ingin action figur, jika ayah tidak membelikannya tidak apa kok".

"Tentu saja ayah akan membelikannya, iya kan mah".ayahku menyenggol bahu suami mungilnya alias mama tiriku, lalu matanya mengerling nakal.

"Ayah genit sekali". Sindirku, sebenarnya aku juga cemburu sih.

"Kau ingin juga? Makanya cepat dewasa dan menikah". Menyebalkan sekali ayahku ini.

"Sudah sayang, jangan menggoda yeollie terus". Mama melerai dan kami memakan sarapan dengan khidmad.

"Mama tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang mahal, jadi mama memberikan bento ini. Dimakan sampai habis oke". Aku mengangguk, oh aku juga mendapat kecupan di pipiku.

"Terimakasih ma". Aku melambai padanya didalam mobil, yang sudah berjalan.

 **e)(o**

Hari yang melelahkan, setelah pelantikan ketua osis, aku langsung memakan bento yang diberikan oleh mama.

"Hoi chan, sibuk sekali".itu jongin sahabtku.

"Kau sudah sampai mana, dengan ibu seksimu itu". Tanya jongin lagi.

"Aku ragu sebenarnya, aku juga takut respon mama bagaiamana nanti". Aku menjawab dengan ragu, sambil melahap sepotong sosis dengan rakus.

"Kau beri saja, obat perangsang chan". Aku hampir menggeplak kepala jongim dengan sendok, tapi ku urungkan ada bolehnya juga sih.

"Hm boleh juga sih, tapi apa efeknya berbahaya?". Tanyaku.

"Tentu tidak, jika ingin kunjungi alamat ini". Jongin memberikan secarik kertas yang tertera sebuah alamat.

"Terimaksih sobat".

"Tentu jangan ragu, jika ingin meminta bantuanku chanyeol-ah" .

Saat pulang sekolah aku pun mengunjungi toko itu, dan mecari barang yang kucari.

Aku sampai rumah jam tujuh malam, rumah dalam keadaan sepi mungkin jackson sudah tidur, dan ayahku juga pergi untuk merampungkan proyeknya dijepang.

"Kau terlambat pulang chanyeol-ah". Saat aku melepaskan sepatuku, aku melihat paha yang sangat mulus didepanku.

Apa itu paha mama tiriku? Aku masih tertunduk, lalu mama memajukan langkahnya ketika aku mendongak langsung disuguhi oleh paha mama. Menakjubkan.

"Maafkan chanyeol ma, tadi ada sedikit urusan dengan temanku". Ya aku memang tidak pernah pulang sampai jam tujuh malam.

"Kau harus dihukum". Ucap mama sambil menyeringai seksi, aku tak tau maksud ucapannya itu.

Tiba-tiba aku diseret olehnya kekamar. Membaringkanku disana. "Yang kau mau ini kan?". Tunjuk mama pada bongkong sintalnya yang minta ditampar.

Aku melotot melihatnya, tapi aku masih mempertankan image polos ku. "Apa yang mama lakukan?". Tanyaku polos.

"Bantu mama sayang, channie anak baik kan". Aku mengangguk ragu, ketika mama berjalan kearahku dengan meliukan badannya.

Dan mama duduk diatas selangkanku, gila bisa mati kalo gini. Aku masih terdiam ketika jari lentik mama, turun keselangkanganku dan menggenggam penisku.

Sangat pas ditangannya. "Ouh channie, kau sudah tegang". Ucap mama sambil meremas penisku, hingga aku merasa ngilu.

"Mama, apa yang kau lakukan". Aku bertanya dengan takut, sedangkan mama sudah melepas kemejanya.

"Ssttt diam saja, nanti channie pasti suka kok". Mamaku berkata dengan begitu seksinya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada penisku yang sudah menegang sempurna. Aku meneguk liurku dengan cepat.

Ibuku menarik celanaku sampai sebatas paha, dan melepaskan celana dalamku. Ouh aku sungguh malu, tapi senyuman mama menenangkanku.

"Mama, jangan melakukan ini pada chanyeolie. Chanyeolie takut ayah akan tau". Ucapku pura-pura menolak.

"Tidak, ayahmu tidak akan tau. Mama suka berondong sepertimu dan suka duda seperti ayahmu". Mamaku mengerling nakal, lalu menjulurkan lidah sexy'nya ke atas penisku yang sudah menegang.

"Ngghhhh". Aku menggeram dengan suara yang lirih, takut jackson terbangun.

Mama melakukan blowjob dengan sangat baik, ini sudah terhitung 40 menit ketika memulai dan ibuku mempercepat gerakannya memompa penisku.

"Mpfthhhh chanhnnnn yeoliehhh besar ahhh mama suka". Kata mama sambil menjilat dan menyedot penisku.

Dan saat itu tiba, aku menyemburkan sperma ku, pada muka cantiknya. Lidah mama terjulur dengan seksi, menjilati pinggiran bibir tipisnya.

"Chanyeolie, mandi oke! Setelah ini turun kebawah". Mama meninggalkanku, dan penisku sudah tertidur lagi. Aku mengharapkan hal yang lebih dari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **cot:maljum semuahhh :)**


End file.
